


Purple

by witch_lit



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic, uncharacteristically fluffy for the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/witch_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec pushes himself too far, surprise surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



> I feel like I wrote this a lifetime ago... even if microsoft says "April". I'm like 80% sure I badgered theshhtiger into giving me a prompt and 'purple' was what I got... I have little to no recollection of writing this but it's unmistakably mine... u can tell bc nothing about their surroundings is ever explained  
> Podfic here:  
> <http://www.mediafire.com/file/77iqhsi348z0di6/Purple.mp3>

            Alec really didn’t like being sick. In fact, he hated it so much that he often ignored it until he overexerted himself and ended up fainting in the middle of a battle. Alec considered it one of his more Jace-like qualities, though the habit was older than his acquaintance with his _parabatai_.

            He knew it wasn’t a good habit, but he kept doing it, time after time. He didn’t want to be away from his siblings if they were doing something dangerous. He usually saved their lives at least once before he succumbed to whatever he’d caught and fainted. He always felt guilty about it afterwards, because he knew he was endangering them, but his guilt about not being able to go at all because he was sick was always worse.

            Izzy would never talk to him after it happened. She’d help take care of him, passing on concoctions from Hodge, but never as a sister or friend. She treated it as a job when he was recovering, and that usually stung. But a couple of days later, after he’d healed and made promises of a shopping trip (or other quality alone time), and anything short of begging, they would return to civility. Then, the dam would inevitably break and they’d be best friends again. It was almost a ritual.

            Jace would just give him this look, make fun of his inability to stay awake during a hunt, and then move on. Alec dealt with enough of Jace’s crap to be allowed some flaws.

            It was so normal for him to partake in this behavior, it was so deeply ingrained, that he was utterly bewildered when Magnus barged into the sick room at the Institute. His face was nearly purpling, and Alec could tell he was livid.

            Alec didn’t even have time to send a prayer to the Angel before Magnus ripped into him.

            “Guess who just got a call from your sister, saying you deliberately put your life on the line by ignoring that you were sick?” Magnus asked, his voice slightly raised.

            “Er,” Alec said, the familiar feeling of guilt painting a mural up the walls of his stomach, threatening to crawl up his throat. “You did?”

            “That’s right, I did. What you did was stupid and reckless. I would think that you, of all people, would know better after living with the bastard for nearly a decade!” Magnus yelled.

            Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. “I know. I’m sorry.”

            Magnus seemed to deflate, and pulled up a chair next to Alec’s bed. “Are you? Isabelle said this wasn’t the first time.”

            “I… yeah.” Alec took a deep breath. “I know I shouldn’t risk them like that, but I feel so bad about letting them go on without me. Like they’re not going to come back.”

            “Oh, Alec,” Magnus said, stroking hair back from the shadowhunter’s forehead. “You know they can take care of themselves.”

            Alec bit his lip, feeling awful. “I know. They don’t need me.”

            Magnus frowned. “That’s not what I said and you know it. They definitely need you, but they’re independent people who can take care of themselves. They’re not children anymore.”

            Alec huffed in frustration. “I know! I know they can take care of themselves, but sometimes they forget to watch their backs, and Jace is almost hopeless with a healing rune…”

            “You’re not their parents.” Magnus said, voice soft. “Just because Robert and Maryse are never around, doesn’t mean you have to hold that responsibility.”

            “I just want them to be safe,” Alec said.

            “You’re not helping them out by keeping them worried about you. You’re important too, you hear me?” Magnus rebuffed.

            Alec let out a huff of a laugh. “I know. I’m working on it.”

            Magnus leant over and pressed a kiss to Alec’s temple. “That’s all I can hope for, for now.”

            Magnus snapped his fingers, and into existence popped a gaudy purple ‘get well soon’ teddy bear.

            “Wh-what’s that?” Alec asked, his lip slightly curled at the scent wafting off the toy.

            Magnus laughed. “Retribution.”

           


End file.
